


Green To Gold

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kili's actually still sick when they fuck, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sick Kíli, and it's not exactly gentle, inn sex, sweet and worried Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili falls ill, and the Company is left with no choice but to take refuge in a small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green To Gold

“Shh, shh...” Fili murmured as he slowly rubbed his brother's back in slow, soothing circles. “I've got you, Kili, breathe now...”

Kili's body quaked with violent coughs, sunken to his knees and felt tears sting in his eyes. He struggled to catch his breath, his inhales coming in raspy and short. He gasped, fingers curling into Fili's tunic. “I-I'm o-okay...”

The fit returned, and Kili's throat felt aflame as he coughed and coughed. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he sobbed, a heart-wrenching mixture of coughs and cries. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks with his pain and torment. His chest felt tight and constricted, and it was all he could do to fight for breath. Fili held him close against his chest, whispering to him as he massaged his back.

Kili moaned in agony as he let his head hang limp against the crook of Fili's neck. He breathed in heavily, his entire body aching. He weakly wrapped his arms around Fili, shuddering.

“They're getting worse,” Thorin said quietly from a small distance across the fire, flickering flames reflecting in his dark eyes as he gazed to his two nephews. “We must find suitable stay if we hope for him to recover.”

“What do you suggest?” Fili asked softly, one arm around his brother as his other hand stroked his hair slowly. “We are days from any town.”

Thorin was silent, and he glanced down to the leather strop in his hand and his blade in his other. He said nothing as he continued to work at the forged metal, and Fili's heart sunk.

Two weeks ago after a particularly dreadful rainfall, nearly half of the group including Fili had caught a miserable cold. In three days, all but Kili and Ori were entirely cured, and Ori was well two days later. But Kili, the youngest of the group, had not recovered. His cold developed into a high fever, and from that, a terrible chill that refused to leave his frail body in peace. Even now, Fili could feel him shivering, and his waist felt undoubtedly thinner as he pulled him closer. He shed his heavy overcoat and draped it carefully over his brother's form.

“When has he last eaten?” Thorin spoke, glancing with something of uncertainty in his eyes.

“He ate at lunch,” Fili answered truthfully, “But he had nothing for breakfast.”

“If he ceases eating, we must go in search for help.”

“Yes, uncle.”

Fili would not let that happen. He was going to keep his Kili safe, he swore it. He held him closer protectively, closing his eyes. He would not allow any further harm come to his baby brother.

“Fili...?” Kili murmured softly, and Fili could feel the heat from his bare skin of his neck and forehead as he curled closer. “Fi...”

“I'm here, love.” He whispered and kissed his temple. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay,” He mumbled, his words heavy with his exhaustion. “I... you...”

“Go to sleep, Kili.” Fili told him softly, running his fingers up and down his back slowly, comfortingly. “I'll be here when you wake up again.”

Kili said nothing more, but Fili could feel as his body slowly went still, his breaths became even yet shallow. He kissed his his hair, once, twice, over and over again slowly. His locks felt of silk against his cheek. Fili stared into the fire, watching thin wisps of flame dance and blend against the dark of sky. The dry leaves and sticks crackled as they were devoured, dark bark burning to a crisp of gray and black.

“Do you remember the day we left the Blue Mountains?” Fili whispered to Thorin. “It feels... so long ago.”

“It does,” Thorin cast a glance around the forms of his sleeping friends and comrades, a deep and longing emotion betraying his commonly stoic being.

“I remember the two of you were so excited about traveling on your own after so long,” Thorin went on softly, as if recalling details of a childhood story. “I felt dreadful for leaving you on your own, but...”

“I know Kili missed you in your absence.”

Kili's head fell to one side in his slumber, and Fili ever so delicately held him as a babe, tucking his head beneath his arm. “In fact... I believe in his heart, Kili still yearns for home.”

“You see it as well?” Thorin spoke softly.

“Yes, I do. It... breaks me in two.”

“We are almost home yet. Does he have his gift from his mother?”

“He would die before ridding himself of it.”

“And what of you?” Thorin leaned forward, his forearms resting against his knees as he watched the flame. “Did you not accept the present your mother gave to you?”

“I could not.” The words tasted bitter as Fili spoke them. “But I... do not regret it.”

“Why?” Thorin asked of him, his eyes gazing to him.

“I do not make promises I know I cannot keep, uncle.” Fili said quietly, cradling his brother's head close to his chest. He did not take back the last words he had spoken to his mother, nor did he wish to. He had spoken from his heart, the very truth that lay there.

“Rest, my lad.” Thorin said quietly as he rose to his feet. “I shall keep watch this night. Sleep now, and when you are rested, we will speak to our healer of tonics to give to Kili.”

Fili nodded slowly, feeling the weight of his exhaustion upon his shoulders. He leaned back gratefully against the fallen tree he sat against and took Kili's bigger, yet cold hand in his. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over his palm, a gentle gesture to lull him to sleep.

 

/ / /

 

When Fili awoke, the first sensation he felt was the scent of a hot breakfast. He yawned softly, his hands gripping a familiar texture – it was his over coat. Kili had removed it. His eyes opened and he sat up slowly. He felt rested and awake, and he scanned the camp for his little brother.

Kili was sitting cross-legged beside a larger, brighter fire that now burned and licked at logs, fresh and new from a quick scour. Bofur poured what looked to be an pasty oat meal into a bowl and offered it to the younger, but Kili did not move. His glassy eyes slid closed as Fili sat beside him and embraced him.

“Are you hungry?” He murmured, nuzzling his hair. Kili said nothing, but reached up to hold onto his tunic with a weak grasp. “Come, sweet one. You'll feel better with a full tummy.”

He pulled away slowly, and Kili looked down as he reached for his bowl and spoon. He took a small leather pouch from his pocket, a special pouch to be used on special occasions. He tugged the drawstring open and poured a good amount of amber sugar into the bowl. Kili scooted a little closer, his pink tongue protruding to wet his bottom lip.

Fili stretched his legs around where Kili remained comfortably, and stirred his bowl with his spoon. He took a small spoonful of the sweet-smelling meal, and with a light blow to cool it, playfully touched it to Kili's lips. Kili opened his mouth and chewed it slowly as Fili took another spoonful.

Fili felt a warm, large hand at his shoulder and he glimpsed upwards to see Thorin smiling warmly at him. He nodded in understanding and returned the gesture, before turning his attention back to his brother.

Kili's cheeks were pale, his eyes a dull and deep brown; their usual sparkle and shine were nowhere to be seen. Fili took another spoonful of his breakfast, offering it to Kili, but he winced slightly in declination.

“One more,” Fili coaxed gently, “Just one more.”

Kili opened his mouth as if to respond, but he quickly turned his head away as he began to cough. He covered his mouth with his hands as he curled up, his chest shuddering and heaving. Fili pushed the bowl to the side and gathered his Kili into his arms.

The fit did not last long. The coughs grew hoarse and raspy as he calmed, yet his hand trembled as he withdrew it. His eyes widened slightly, and Fili followed his gaze.

“Oh, Kili...” He breathed, taking his hand in his own. Warm blood was splattered across his palm and fingertips, and Fili called for a cloth. Ori hurried to fetch him one, and the moment he took a hold of it, he set to carefully cleansing the dark liquid from his hand.

“Fi,” Kili whispered in a voice unlike his own. “Am I...?”

“No.” Fili's blue eyes lingered upon Kili's deep ones. “Don't think about that.”

Kili nodded, but tears glistened in his eyes as he watched his brother set the cloth to the side. Thorin knelt beside the two brothers and set a small cup of herbal medicine beside Fili.

“From Oin,” he said quietly. “Marigold and honey. It will soothe his throat.”

“Thank you, uncle.” Came Fili's answer, and Kili took the cup into his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the warmth in his hands and the scent that rose in the air. He took small sips as Fili rubbed his shoulder slowly.

Fili leaned to plant a chaste kiss to his neck, closing his eyes against the pulse point. Kili slowly ran his hand through his brother's hair, slender fingers weaving through strands of blond hair, a sincere and silent 'thank-you'.

Thorin ordered for the fire to be put out, and Bofur and Bifur complied. Fili felt Kili stiffen as the Company rose to their feet, packing their belongings.

“Do you need another minute?” Fili asked him, pulling away just far enough to speak in a whisper.

“I... I feel... faint.” Kili confessed breathlessly, his hands shivering.

“I will carry you,” Fili promised him, stroking loose strands of hair from his forehead. Kili bowed his head. “I-I refuse to be a burden.”

“You are never a burden,” Fili said softly, “I want nothing more to see you better. I beg of you, brother, allow me to help you.”

Through tears, Kili nodded weakly and offered himself to Fili as he took him into his arms. He stood up, allowing Kili to gingerly shift to his back. His hands curled into his blond locks, his body quivering with chills.

He tucked his legs around his waist, the small glimpses of the other members of their group not going unnoticed; they were not of distaste or oddity, but of sympathy. Each and every one of them understood the duty of an older sibling, but what they may not understand was the strong bond between the Ones. It was more than a mere relationship, it was the way Aule had created them; born with the stars aligned and He had selected them.

“Tell me of your dream last night,” Fili asked of Kili as they set their eastward course. Kili dreamt often, and Fili found it was his passion to be told of each and every one of them.

“Do you remember... our swing at home?” Kili whispered.

“Of course I do,” Fili murmured. “Our first kiss...”

Kili leaned forward, his forehead resting against Fili's shoulder. “I miss it, Fi... I-I want to go back home.”

Fili longed for Kili's raised spirit and voice; he felt his heart ache. “Why would you dream of such a thing?”

“It... made sense to me.” Kili said softly. “But... maybe I'm just stupid.”

_Young and stupid,_ Fili remembered.  _I'm allowed to be stupid,_ he would say,  _I'm young enough._ That was Kili's excuse to everything – his first tattoo, his first drinking match, his first time... but they had both been young, too young perhaps... but certainly not stupid. That was the last time he ever said that.

“Don't say such a thing, sweetheart. You are young and brilliant.”

“I miss mama,” He choked out in a voice so quiet it was nearly inaudible. “I-I miss mummy.”

“I know you do,” Fili turned his head to kiss his temple. “I miss her too."

Kili coughed; a dry sound – the tonic was working. Fili gave a sigh of relief.

Kili fell into a restless and troubled sleep as the day crawled on. When the sun rose high in the sky at noon, Kili refused to touch his lunch. He pushed his plate to Fili and did not look him in the eye. Thorin had seen, but said nothing of it. Fili knew what he must be thinking.

Oin had done what he could with the supplies he had. Kili confessed his throat no longer burned, but his chest was plagued with agony with every breath he took. His breaths were shallow and his cheeks were white.

Kili held a hand against the center of his chest, his body shuddering. Fili crouched beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Ready...?”

Kili shook his head slightly, his eyes wide with distraught. He opened his mouth as to try and speak, but nothing left but a small choking sound. He slumped forward, gripping at his chest.

“K-Kili?” Fili panicked, his brother convulsing with silent coughs as he struggled to intake any breath of air he could _._ Fili gasped, looking up. “H-he cannot breathe...!”

His lips were flushing a pale purple hue, his fingers trembling in the dirt. Each small breath of air he fought for withdrew a whimper of pain. Oin appeared in an instant, quickly moving Kili to his back. He cried out, a hoarse rumble from his shredded throat.

Oin pressed hard against his chest, over and over again, careful not to further damage his cage but forceful enough to force the air back into his lungs. Kili coughed and choked, his head thrashing to one side. Tears trickled down his cheeks, leaving thin streaks of wetness in their wake. Thorin was beside his youngest nephew’s side a moment later, his hand checking for a spike of fever.

Kili gasped a large intake of air, his back arching slightly off the ground. Oin slowly pulled away, and Thorin whispered a soft prayer as Kili's breathing came in steadily. Kili's eyes slid closed, his body going limp with exhaustion. Fili rushed to his side, sliding to his knees as he kissed his forehead and cheeks, hands wandering to his chest to feel the slow rise and fall. He pulled Kili into his arms, sobbing with relief and anguish.

“My king, we cannot stay here for long,” Oin told Thorin with heavy words. “He needs proper rest. There is a town half a day's walk from here. If we hope for him to survive, we must seek refuge.”

“So be it,” Thorin knelt beside his sister-sons, and reached to take Kili into his arms, but Fili clutched at him closer. Thorin spoke softly, “You are weary, exhausted. You will do Kili no good if you fall ill as well. He will be alright; let me take him, nephew.”

Defeated, Fili could only watch as his uncle lifted Kili as a babe, one of his cold hands motionless at his side as his head leantagainst Thorin's chest. Fili's legs never felt more stiff as he rose to his feet.

The town of Lithica was a small and quiet one, much like its people. The inn was quaint and smelled of sweet smoke, and it made Fili's shoulders slump in ease. He knew Kili would be safe here. Passbyers of Men and Dwarves alike gazed to the Company with saddened eyes.

The room Kili and Fili were given was warm and comfortable with a low curtain and a soft carpet at their feet as Fili padded to gently lay Kili at the bed. He eased his leather boots off and placed them to the side, stripping from him every weapon and setting them beneath the bed. He draped the thickest blanket over his body, and only then did he close his eyes and rest his head against the wall behind the bed.

Fili awoke to Kili's hand curling around two of his fingers. Not quite awake, he moved his other hand to cover his baby brother's, his thumb running over the chapped skin of his pale knuckles.

“Fi,” Kili whispered. “Where are we...?”

“A town I have not heard of until this evening,” Fili murmured, his eyes opening slowly. Kili moved slowly, wincing as he shifted to lay his head onto Fili's lap. Fili cradled his head, massaging circles into his temples.

“We never should have stopped here.” Kili rasped, “I-I put the quest in danger, Fili, you should not have-”

“ _You_ were in danger,” Fili corrected him gently. “That matters more than this, or any quest.”

“Those words did not come from uncle, did they?” Kili asked with tears in his eyes. Fili did not respond; he knew.

“Where... is he?”

“In the room beside ours, with Dwalin.”

“How stupid,” Kili said weakly, “That you stopped. I don't matter, we should have kept going.”

“Never say that.” Fili cut him off quietly. “I never want you to say that. You matter, Kili, you _matter._ I love you, you fool, I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“I...”

Fili bit his lip, sure that Kili was going to argue further, but he murmured instead, “I-I love you too...”

Fili gave a weak and watery smile, and, unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss Kili upon his lips. Kili's eyes slid closed as he returned the touch, and a soft sound emitted from his throat as Fili suckled his bottom lip slowly.

Kili raised his hands to run his fingers through Fili's hair. Tipping his head slightly, Fili coaxed Kili's tongue with his own, an intoxicating taste of clover and spice in his mouth. He explored familiar areas, lightly dragging his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Kili gasped and his fingers clenched into Fili's hair.

“B-brother mine, I...” Kili breathed, reluctantly pulling away. “I-I...”

“Hush now,” Fili murmured. “You are still ill.”

“I feel better than I have in weeks,” Kili whispered, pressing one more kiss to Fili's lips before turning over to his stomach. Fili gingerly moved closer, and Kili shifted his legs on either side of his waist. Fili pushed back his hair slowly, feeling velvety locks slip through his fingers as he kissed his at defined jawline.

With hesitant fingers, Kili tugged open the laces of his breeches. His eyes met Fili's before their mouths met in another kiss, this one of strong and unquenchable desire. Fili held his neck with his hand, his thumb swiping over his cheek. Kili's hand met the hot flesh of his manhood, and his fingers curled around its shaft as he began to slowly stroke. Fili slipped one hand past Kili's trousers, past his small clothes, and felt the younger shiver when he slid two fingers down the cleft of his swells.

Kili's head fell back as he slid them both into his entrance, clutching Fili's shoulders. He thrust them both slowly, separating his fingers as he gently stretched him. He had used no oil, and the clench against his digits was raw and hot. Kili buried his head against Fili's chest, shuddering. His hands felt strangely warm, his cheeks flushed from fever and lust.

“O-oh, Fi.” he breathed, “L-let me feel you.”

“You will,” Fili promised him, and pressed further with his fingers and earned himself a soft cry. He pushed and prodded against Kili's sweet spot, and Kili sobbed against his chest in the courses of molten pleasure. It burned and ached, but the threats of pulsating ecstasy it brought was far too delicious. Tears fell from his eyes as he gasped and whimpered, his hands quavering.

Fili removed his fingers, drawing a small whine from Kili. He chuckled as he pressed his nose against his neck, nuzzling him slowly. Kili reached to push off Fili's jerkin of fur and his coat, and he slipped his hand into one of the smaller pockets to produce a small vial of oil.

Fili pushed down his breeches and kissed Kili deeply as the younger spilled some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He slid his palm over Fili's member, his fingers shivering with excitement. Strong, big hands gripped at his waist as he sat up a little more, and Kili reached to press the thick head of Fili's cock against his hole.

He winced as he shifted his hips, tears stinging in his eyes. Fili immediately kissed over his cheeks, over and over again, his hands resting at the dip of his back. He squeezed his backside slowly, and Kili groaned softly as he took in the rest of his length. He fell still, shuddering in a deep breath as he tried to level his breathing. His chest throbbed, his stomach twisted, but his cock was weeping a thin, clear liquid.

“Hurts,” he panted in confession. “B-but feels.... good...”

“Easy, sweet one.” Fili breathed, burying his nose against his hair and intaking his strong scent. “I love you...”

Kili's lips curved into a small smile, and his eyes sparkled vividly as he kissed him softly. His body relaxed, his muscles accommodating for Fili's girth as he began a slow pace, his hips rocking. His eyes closed tightly, the oil slickening his passage.

Fili's hands pressed over his chest, thumbs massaging his soft nipples until he mewled. His teeth sunk down against his collarbone, and Kili shivered and threaded his fingers into his hair tightly. Fili grasped at his sides, and he asked in a hoarse voice, “May I?”

Kili nodded briefly, and Fili took the opportunity to push him down against the bed. He pushed their hips together and Kili cried out loudly as his cock slid deeper inside of him, bottoming out entirely. He gasped as his fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, dark eyes hazy with pain and want. His head fell to one side as Fili rolled his hips, a thin drip of saliva tricking from his mouth as he moaned. His back arched, his body presented to Fili for his desire.

Fili gave an abrupt, hard thrust and groaned, and Kili coughed. His drew his arm over his mouth as he coughed again, and again, until he dissolved into a fit of panting and choking. Fili stopped and held a hand over his chest, pushing down.

“Breathe, Kili,” He whispered, “I've got you.”

“D-don't stop,” Kili stammered out, cheeks flushed with sickness as the fit came to its end. “Please!”

Fili hesitated, and Kili raised his legs to press both of his ankles against his back. Fili swallowed his doubt and kissed his brother hard on the mouth. His hands wandered to his pale, quivering thighs, and he pressed them own against Kili's chest. He nearly screamed as he pushed deep inside of him, the tight heat wrapping around Fili's cock and pulling him in.

“Oh, Fili,” Kili sobbed, his chest heaving. “M-my beautiful Fili, oh, don't stop...!”

His voice raised nearly an octave as he cried out, beads of perspiration dripping from his forehead and neck. Fili kissed away the droplets, the taste of salt strong on his tongue. He panted heavily, feeling coils of all-too-familiar heat curling in his belly. It felt good,  _too_ good, he couldn't last, he knew he wouldn't.

He grabbed a hold of Kili's legs and pulled them straight out, lifting his lower back off of the bed and his cock shoved roughly into that hot channel. Kili's head thrashed as a scream tore from his throat, his entire body trembling as he frantically clutched onto the mattress beneath him.

Fili growled as he pressed one hand down against Kili's stomach, just above his stiff and aching member, and Kili's back arched at nearly an impossible angle as he came –  _hard._ Warm semen spurted from the head of his cock as he yowled and cried with overwhelming pleasure, his mind gone in the sensation. Fili gasped his brother tightened around his cock, and he groaned softly as his orgasm hit him full-force. He shuddered as he came, releasing his seed into Kili's body.

Kili moaned softly in utter satisfaction, his head lolling to the other side. Fili slid his arm beneath his head and pulled him close, and Kili could not so much as blink, for his eyes were so blurred from the high. They slid closed only in exhaustion, and he gave a weak, low laugh.

“I... I should be sick... more often...”

“I wish not,” Fili whispered. “And... we should not have done that. Oin will have our heads if he knows we just did.”

  
“What... fucked?”

Fili winced at the distasteful word. “... made love.”

“I feel fine,” He slurred, “Don't worry so much about me...”

“Sorry,” Fili murmured against his hair. “It's my job.”

Kili coughed once, a dry and clear sound. He was on the mend already. Fili smiled as he closed his eyes. “When you feel better... we will make up for it again.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
